The Fosters
by Fay Hollyoake
Summary: A short description of what each episode was about
1. Pilot

The Fosters

Pilot

 _ **Chula Vista Juvenile Detention**_

Callie faces mistreatment from many of her inmates at the Chula Vista Juvenile Detention Facility. Before Callie's release from juvie, some of her inmates (Daphne Keene amongst them) physically assaulted her because they were jealous that she was leaving.

 _ **Meeting Lena**_

When Lena comes to pick her up, she learns that Callie has trouble with male figures and is in juvie because she damaged her foster father's car. Lena is reluctant to take Callie in because she doesn't want someone violent to be in the house with her children. As Callie gets out, she is flustered and confused why Bill, the usual social worker, isn't there, and tells David, his substitute, that she needs to speak to Jude.

Lena has a change of heart when she sees Callie's bruised appearance and hopeless expression, and agrees to takes her in for a few weeks. Callie is then fostered.

 _ **Callie meeting the family.**_

At the Foster's home, Callie meets the twins, Mariana and Jesus who Stef and Lena adopted five years earlier and Brandon, Stef's biological son from her previous marriage. Callie's harsh exterior creates an uncomfortable setting for the Foster family when she makes several provocative comments.

 _ **Callie talking to Lena.**_

After dinner, Lena tries to help Callie get settled in and tries to get more information about who Jude is. Callie starts telling Lena, until Stef disrupts them, Callie mistrustful of cops, shuts down again. Throughout the night, Callie sneaks around trying to find a phone and ends up taking Brandon's to call Jude to whom she refers to as "baby". She also catches Mariana stealing Jesus' pills.

 _ **Callie at school.**_

The following day, Callie goes to school with the other kids and is amazed by their school, Anchor Beach Charter School, but she feels out of place. She goes with Brandon to the music room and listens to him practice for his music competition. She likes the piece that he is playing and learns that it is an original competition about the night that his moms asked him if they could adopt Jesus and Mariana. They get interrupted by his girlfriend Talya who who shows Callie to her class. In class, Callie finds a student with car keys and thinks that he might drive her to see Jude. After class, she tries to get the student to take her to see her brother, but thinking that she is trouble, he refuses. Mariana sees Callie trying to get off of campus and tells her how to get out and where the metro is.

 _ **Callie using Brandon's phone to talk to Jude.**_

Brandon sees Callie leaving school and follows her, abandoning his jealous looking girlfriend. Callie tells him to leave her alone and mind his own business. After her foster father disrupts her call with Jude, she reveals to Brandon that she's trying to get her brother back. Brandon suggests that they involve Stef since she is a cop, but Callie refuses because she thinks that she will be sent back to juvie.

On the bus, Callie tells Brandon how abusive her foster father is and how she ended up in juvie. She reminds him that he has a music competition, but he tells her that there will be others, giving up a huge scholarship.

 _ **At Judes Fosters Fathers**_

Callie and Brandon set up a plan to distract her foster father so that she can see Jude. However, it fails when her foster father catches her and threatens her to leave. When she refuses, he shakes her to leave prompting Brandon to come in. Callie's foster father, Jim Pearson, pulls out his gun creating a really tense environment, but it ends quickly when Stef and Mike bust in and arrest him. Callie rushes to Jude, trying to comfort him, and the two share a loving, relieved sibling embrace.

 _ **Stef Talking to Callie**_

Outside, Stef tells Callie that she isn't disposable and makes the decision to keep Callie and Jude, refusing to send them back into the foster system just yet.

Sitting inside the car, Callie apologizes to Brandon and tells him that he didn't have to come, to which he replies "Yes I did". A long look passes between them, hinting chemistry and a possible future relationship. Callie and Jude are both now staying at the Adams-Foster's home.


	2. Consequently

_**Season 1 Episode 2**_

 _ **Consequently**_

At the breakfast table, Lena tells Callie that Jude will go to school at a later time than the rest of them which kind of worries her. But Lena reassures her that she is not going to let anyone split the two of them apart.

Callie sees Jude in his classroom and signals to him to come out. When he's outside, she asks him how well he is doing and tells him to go learn something.


	3. Hostile Acts

_**Hostile Acts**_

Mariana thinks that Callie might want to wear something different to school and tells Callie that she can borrow something, but Callie doesn't mind wearing the same clothes. Mariana thinks that Callie might steal her jewelry so she slyly tries to hide it in a drawer. However, Callie catches her doing it and tells her that she is not going to steal anything. They get into an argument about Mariana's drug trafficking secret.

At school, Callie seems uncomfortable while she peeks at Talya and Brandon kiss. During Timothy's class, Callie is assigned to write about guilt in her journal so that she can get in the habit of writing regularly.

Lena tells Callie and Jude that Jude needs to pass an exam to remain a student at Anchor Beach. Callie thinks that it is unfair, but Lena tells them that she will work with him to pass the exam.

In bed, Mariana tells Callie that she is selling her brother's pills to help her birth mom, Ana. Callie continues to listen and understand Mariana.

The following day, Timothy checks if his students completed the assignment and finds out that Callie and Wyatt did not do it. He asks them to come after school so that he can help them write. Later in the day, Talya tells Callie about Brandon's decision to move in with his dad. When Callie finds Brandon, she asks him if it was because of her and Jude to which he replies "no." She questions him about his decision because he seems happy to be living with his moms. The conversation with Callie conflicts Brandon more.

Back in Timothy's classroom, Callie and Wyatt are still having trouble finding the inspiration to write. Timothy gives them a small meaningful lecture which incites Callie to write about the mysterious Liam. She continues her thoughts about Liam at home. She places the journal in a specific place after she is done writing.

When Brandon comes home, he finds his family playing a board game and reveals to them that his final decision is to move in with his dad which upsets some of them. Afterwards, Callie finds Brandon and tries to give him back his guitar, but he refuses and tells her to keep playing it.

Mariana and Callie get into a huge row because Callie thinks that Mariana read her private journal. Callie suddenly stops the argument when she spots Jude because she doesn't want them to get kicked out of the Foster's house. She takes Jude outside and shows him why she got so angry at Mariana. Jude understands her actions when he finds out that she wrote about Liam.

At school, Callie tears out the pages about Liam from her journal and throws them in the trash. Wyatt sees her and joins her in the act: tearing out and throwing away his own writing. Later, Mariana tells Callie that she never read Callie's journal. Mariana also understands why Callie is distrustful because Mariana also experienced the foster system.

The Fosters have a family movie night and invite Lexi and Talya over. Before the film starts, Lena asks Jude if he needs help with his homework and he says that he needs a name for the villain in his story. Some of them suggest names but when Talya says the name Liam, it dawns on Callie that Talya was the one who read her journal.


	4. Quinceañera

_**Quinceañera**_

Mariana asks Callie to take Kelsey's place in her court since Kelsey is in rehab. Callie agrees but seems uneasy when she finds out that she has to wear a gown. Talya is jealous at Callie for being Brandon's waltz partner, and even though Brandon tries to ease Talya, Stef picks up on the tension between Callie and Talya.

In Mariana's room, Callie tells Mariana that she knows that Stef and Lena made Mariana invite Callie into the court. Callie suggests to Mariana that she doesn't have to join the court if Mariana doesn't want her to. However, Mariana lets her decide and she says yes.

The following day, Wyatt steals a seat next to Callie while she is eating lunch by herself. He comments on how sad her lunch is and asks her about her rap sheet. Callie demands his motives and he reveals that he wants to be in a stimulating conversation and sex. He also invites her to hang out with him and his friends at the beach on Saturday, but Callie declines due to the Quinceanera.

Brandon enchanted by Callie.

Callie appears to be slightly uncomfortable while she practices with Brandon for the waltz. Talya glowers at Callie and Brandon intently when the dance instructor tells the two of them to connect and be closer to one another. Later that night, Callie and Jude meet Lena's mom Dana who welcomes them with open arms.

The following morning, everyone in the house prepares for the big Quinceanera. Brandon gets distracted from carrying gift bags to the car when sees Callie. He is mesmerized by her beauty and stammers when he compliments her. Talya threatens Callie to stay away from Brandon and Callie seems to follow her wishes because she doesn't want to lose the Fosters.

Before the court enters into the hall, Callie decides to switch partners to make Talya happy. While Mariana is dancing with Mike, Brandon asks Callie if he did something wrong to make her choose Sam as her partner. She tells him to let Talya know that there is no competition for his affections. Brandon seems dismayed by Talya's actions so he takes Callie back as his dance partner.

Jallie!

After the court's waltz, all the guests are invited on the floor to get their groove on. Talya goes over to Callie and Brandon dancing which prompts Callie to leave. Jude tells her that Lena and Stef are probably not going to keep them [Callie and Jude] because of Callie's hidden feelings for Brandon. He also tells his sister that although she is not stupid, she does many stupid things.

Brallie!

Callie caresses Jude while the video of the twins is playing; they feel the love that family has for one another. While the camera flashes for a family photo, Callie asks Brandon if he is alright but he is not.

Brandon takes Callie outside and tells her that he broke up with Talya. She becomes worried that it was her fault and that Brandon knew what happened with Liam. Brandon didn't want to know because he answered: "I already know everything I need to know about you." Callie runs off after seeing where her relationship with Brandon was going and goes to Wyatt's beach party.


	5. The Morning After

_**The Morning After**_

Callie.

Callie invites Wyatt over to Stef and Lena's party which troubles and upsets Brandon. When the family talks about going to a slam poetry reading, Callie declines the offer. Callie tells Brandon that Wyatt has been the only person who has accepted her at school when he asks her why she has been hanging out with him. Brandon tells Callie to be cautious because "he is not a good guy".

Callie and Wyatt.

Before school, Callie comes into Mariana's room and sees Mariana paint nail polish on Jude's finger nails. She tells her brother to not where nail polish at school. At school, Callie confronts Wyatt about what happened with him and Talya. She finds out that Wyatt dumped Talya because she became controlling after they had sex. Callie apologizes for giving him the third degree and he says that she can only make it up him by going out with him.

Lena tells Callie that a few kids gave Jude a rough time at school for wearing nail polish and Callie goes tell Jude to take it off. Callie tells Lena that she appreciates being in a safe home, but she doesn't want Jude to get comfortable with this type of lifestyle since the real world is much harsher. The doorbell rings and Callie goes on her date with Wyatt but not before Lena gives her a cellphone.

Wyatt and Callie kissing.

For their date, Wyatt takes Callie to "his parent's beach house" to see the meteor shower. A dense layer of cloud blocks their view so Callie and Wyatt end up kissing. However, their moment gets interrupted when the owner of the house shows up. Wyatt tells Callie that it is not his house and they hurry out.

Callie and Wyatt.

They hide behind a dumpster from the police. Callie is very distressed by the whole situation because she is on probation and would have been sent back to juvie if they were caught. She calls Brandon to come pick them up and he does.

Brallie moment.

Back at home, Callie senses Brandon's anger and asks him why he doesn't like Wyatt. Brandon tells her "I don't want you dating him… because I don't want you dating anyone". Callie tells him that she can't be in a relationship with him because she and her brother will be sent away. She tells him a story of a previous foster family, the best one before the Foster's house, that she and Jude were in and how it ended badly for her and her brother after she was caught hanging out with the family's son (later revealed to be Liam).

The following day at school, Wyatt apologizes to Callie for putting her in a tough situation. They make up and kiss. However, she seems to long for Brandon when she sees him in the hallway.

Wyatt and Callie kissing.

At home, Callie tells Jude to take off the nail polish so that no one mistreats him, but he refuses. He tells her that he likes having this family even though it might not be forever and that he is already hurting inside. At the slam poet reading, Callie is captivated and moved by Garret's performance.


	6. Saturday

_**Saturday**_

Lena is impressed by Callie's photography skills and compliments her while Callie is eating breakfast. Callie goes over to Wyatt's house which is under foreclosure but she is skeptical that it is his house. He proves her wrong when he shows her the drawings he made when he was younger in the inside of his closet. He asks her if they are in a relationship but she is reluctant to agree. Afterwards, he invites her to his foreclosure house party but she declines him again.

Callie preoccupies herself during her foster therapy session but begins to listen in when a girl named Sarah talks about how caring her current foster family is. After the session, Callie takes Sarah to go get some coffee. Callie and Sarah talk about each other's foster homes and foster siblings. Callie knew that Sarah was staying with Liam and his family so she tries to get Sarah to talk more about her and her brother. Sarah mentioned that her foster brother and father love golf and they were playing golf and he got so mad he broke his golf club in half and Callie asks who Liam or his dad. Sarah says she never said his name was Liam and Callie claims she did but Sarah just got scared and said "I have to go" and took off.

At home, Mariana gushes over the fact that Callie has a boyfriend, but Callie is still reluctant to accept herself as Wyatt's girlfriend. Mariana learns that Wyatt is having a party and tells Callie she doesn't want to be there when Lexi and her parents get here, and then she said you know you don't want to be sitting here on a Saturday night. Mariana tells Lena and Stef that they are going over to Wyatt's house to watch a movie when the truth is they are going to Wyatt's party.

When Callie goes inside of the house, she immediately wants to go home. However, she is forced to stay and look after Mariana who embraces the partying mood. She sees Wyatt and tells him that she doesn't understand why he is letting people ruin his house. He tells her that he is remodeling it for the bank which is due to his anger at the bank for taking his house away from him.

While Callie is at the party, she encounters a drunk Talya who tells Callie that she is a cool girl and says the she is the shiny new toy and everyone Talya likes Callie. Callie follows Wyatt to his room where he goes on a rage and destroys everything he can. After he settles down, Callie comforts him and tells him that it is just a house and that the bank can't take away who he is.

After Wyatt and Callie kiss, Wyatt removes a section of a wall that contains his drawing and they decide to leave the party. Callie finds Mariana drunk and tries to get her out of the party but fails at first. While Callie goes down the stairs, she encounters Liam. She tries to get away from him, but he holds on to her and threatens her to stop asking questions and to stay away from Sarah. Wyatt comes in and asks what going on when Liam replies nothing Mariana comes down to the scene and Liam leaves. When they are about to leave, Callie sees Talya dance drunk with two guys and asks her if she wants to leave with them to save her but Talya just stays. They eventually leave.

Callie looking outside her window.

At home, Callie gives Mariana gum and tells her to contain herself and they try to sneak upstairs but Stef notices that they were there and tells them to greet Lexi's family. Stef notices Mariana is drunk and she calls the dinner over. However, before the Riveras leave, Mariana hears that Jesus is going to camp with Lexi. Mariana answers drunkenly "Wait, your going to let them spend the night together when you know they are having sex" creating tension in the house. Stef and Lena don't punish Callie because they learn that going to the party and lying to their moms was all Mariana's idea and Callie was told that if it ever happed again to let them know. In bed, Callie gets an Instagram comment because she took a picture of her tree in the front yard and learns that Liam has been stalking her.


	7. The Fallout

_**The Fallout**_

Lena informs Callie that she needs to participate in group therapy. Callie wants to find another support group because of the hardship that Liam brought to her. Lena tells her that they will try, but Callie must continue going to the support group as part of her probation requirement.

Inside the house, Brandon munches on his breakfast while neglecting to talk to Callie who is preparing hers. When Callie confronts Brandon about the silent treatment, Brandon seems infuriated that Callie brought Mariana to Wyatt's party and got her drunk. Callie sets the record straight that it was all Mariana's doing and Brandon retracts.

At school, Wyatt asks Callie about Liam and if Liam is harassing her in any way. She tells Wyatt that he has nothing to worry about and that she only made her Instagram account private because she didn't want the world to see all her posts.

After school, Brandon asks Callie if she wanted to walk home with him, but she declined the offer because she was going to hang out with Wyatt. As Brandon leaves, Liam viciously approaches Callie and tells her to stay away from Sarah and for Wyatt to stop sending him threats. Liam grips Callie's wrist violently. Out of nowhere, Wyatt tackles Liam to the ground and a scuffle ensues. Hearing the confrontation, Brandon rushes back to end the fight. After Wyatt and Liam are disentangled, Callie tells Liam to go away and tells Wyatt to go home. On their walk home, Callie tells Brandon about her relationship with Liam. She also tells him that she fears for Sarah who is following in her footsteps as Liam's next victim.

Liam threatening Callie.

The following day, Brandon tells Callie that it might be a good idea to call Bill and tell him about Liam's nature with foster siblings. Callie explains to Brandon that if she tells Bill about her relationship with Liam, it's her word against his and that it goes on her record. She continues to stay that the system can label her as sexually volatile if they find any supporting evidence, in which case, she would be placed in a group home and never be fostered again. Realizing the difficulty of Callie's situation, Brandon switches subject and asks Callie what she is going to do with Sarah.

During group therapy, the psychiatrist asks Callie if she wanted to share and Callie finally opens up. She tells the group about her relationship with Liam, mentioning subtle moments in the hope of letting Sarah know that Liam's not the guy she thinks he is.

Sarah rushes off when she has finally had enough of Callie's story. Callie follows her out and tells her that even though Liam may seem caring and sensitive, he doesn't love her at all. Sarah refuses to believe Callie and goes home. Brandon tells Callie that she did all she could to help Sarah and now it's Sarah's choice. But Callie tells Brandon that it isn't Sarah's choice just like it wasn't her choice when Liam had sex with her. When Callie and Brandon arrive home, Callie tells Lena and Stef about her relationship with Liam.


	8. Clean

_**Clean**_

During dinner, Stef takes Callie aside and tells her that Bill removed Sarah from the Olmstead's home and that a DA is working with Stef to settle the situation with Liam. While the family is eating, Callie mentions that she likes the piano piece playing in the background.

At school, Callie finds Wyatt and returns a book to him. Then she tells him that she understands what Mr. Timothy meant by writing is a hostile act and asks Wyatt if he is angry with her. He doesn't understand the livid attitude he received from her after he swooped in to save her from Liam. Callie tells him that her relationship with Liam is complicated. Wyatt gets up to leave after he tells her to go and talk to Brandon about her feelings, but she stops him and tells him that she's not with Brandon. Callie brings up her vague relationship with Liam again and Wyatt became upset that she didn't reveal anything meaningful and left.

During math class, the teacher leaves the room and a group of students start laughing at a video. Talya asks them what is so funny and they show the video of her drunken state from Wyatt's party for the whole class to see. Talya rushes off feeling embarrassed and Callie follows her. Callie tries to comfort a teary-eyed Talya by saying that people will forget about this video by tomorrow and that she shouldn't care about what her peers might say.

Brandon comes home and heats a slice of pizza while Callie starts up a conversation with him about what happened with Talya. She tells him that he should consider giving Talya a break but he doesn't understand why he should do that. Callie tells him that Talya's actions are in some ways accountable for because Talya was feeling stupid. Brandon tells Callie that Talya wouldn't have felt jealous if she believed that there wasn't anything happening between Callie and Brandon. He then asks her if there is something going on between the two of them and between her and Wyatt. But Callie doesn't divulge into the conversation any further.

The following day at school, Callie finds Wyatt and asks him if he wants to go see a film with her for her photography class. Wyatt says that he has a "thing" and Callie replies that when his "thing" becomes boring he should join her. Callie waits for Wyatt outside of the theatre but after a while she goes in. During the middle of the movie, Wyatt joins Callie on the condition that it is a date. She agrees and they kiss


	9. Vigil

_**Vigil**_

Callie comes down the stairs and tells Brandon that she found an empty house when she came home. They discuss both of their nights and Callie finds out that Talya and asks if she and Brandon have rekindled their relationship; but Brandon isn't sure. He opens a knock at the door and two policemen tell him that Stef has been shot.

At the hospital, Callie tries to quiet Brandon's fury while he angrily reproves his adopted siblings. At the new waiting room, Mariana asks Callie where Jude is and Callie tells her that he is at Connor's house. She also tells her that's probably better that Jude doesn't know about Stef.

At home, Brandon tries to pick out some clothes for Stef when Callie comes in and selects for him. She tells him that he doesn't know what it is like to not have enough, to not have to wonder why his parents won't love him because they always have. She understands that it is alright to be mad, but it's not alright to be a jackass.

There's a knock at the door and the kids are alert since it's the middle of the night. It turns out to be Jude and he tells them that he couldn't sleep because of Stef. Callie becomes mother-like and tells him that he should never do that again.

Everyone gets some sleep. During the middle of the night, Jude wakes Callie and tells her that Stef's situation reminds him of their mother. Callie agrees but believes Stef won't die because the Fosters are a lucky family unlike their own.

In the morning, Brandon finds Callie making biscuits and gravy and asks her how she and Jude ended up in the foster system. She tells him that her mother died in a crash that her father caused while he was intoxicated. Since her father was charged with manslaughter and she had no other relatives, she and Jude ended up in the system. Callie reveals that she used to write her father letters but he stopped answering them.

Brandon asks her if her father will take them back if he gets out of jail but she doubts it. Wyatt walks in on Callie's and Brandon's moment.

Outside the hospital, Wyatt tells Callie that she is just using him and that the person who Callie really likes is Brandon. He understands why she won't let Brandon know how she feels about him because of the foster system rules. Wyatt also tells her that to be happy she needs to tell Brandon. Callie realizes that Wyatt is right, so she rushes back to find Brandon; but stops short when she finds him with Talya.


	10. I Do

_**I Do**_

At school, Wyatt finds Callie and tells her that he and his mom are moving to Indiana to live with his grandparents. Callie is saddened by the news because Wyatt is one of the only people who showed her kindness. While Brandon is walking by, he spots a distressed Callie sitting by herself and goes over to join her. Callie informs Brandon that she has to decide whether to go through with the trial or not because it is going to boil down to Liam's word against her word. She is a bit reluctant to go through with it because she knows that she's at a disadvantage.

Callie speaks with her lawyer about her case against Liam. The lawyer tells her that she won't receive any kind of justice because the jury won't believe that Liam raped her and her track record won't help her either. However, the lawyer informs her that if it was consensual sex, Liam would be charged with statutory rape and go to jail for a year. Brandon finds Callie in her room and asks her how it went with the ADA. She tells him that it went poorly because a jury won't believe that Liam raped her. An optimistic Brandon tries to cheer Callie up by saying that it will all work out in the end, but his comment only enrages her because nothing has ever gone her way. Callie even says that the system is so messed up that the only way she will attain justice is to lie and say that the sex was consensual.

That night, Callie rustles around in her bed unable to fall asleep. Hearing Callie, Mariana cautions her about the dangerous effects lies can bring on an individual by recounting her own experience with them. But even though Mariana doesn't want Callie to lie, she wants Liam punished.

At the court hearing, Callie sits at the stand questioned by her ADA. When the ADA asks her if the sex was consensual, Callie tells the court that it wasn't. She also tells them that although she wants Liam to be imprisoned, she doesn't want him to be confined for the wrong crime because she doesn't want to lose the truth of the situation. Back home, Callie plays the guitar to drown out the injustice that she experienced.

In the morning, Stef and Lena surprise Callie and Jude by telling them that they would like to adopt both of them. Callie asks the twins and Brandon if it is alright and Brandon responds with "there's enough to go around". Callie and Jude are both really thrilled.

Before the wedding festivities, Callie takes Brandon aside and thanks him for always believing in her and she realizes that she deserves to have a good life. Brandon tells her that she deserves to be happy because she's an amazing person. Callie and Brandon finally reciprocate their feelings for another. However, their intimate moment takes a turn for the worse when Jude catches them kissing. Callie rushes off to follow an angry Jude.

Jude reprimands his sister by saying that the Fosters are not going to keep them if she has a relationship with Brandon. Callie feels Jude's wrath when he tells her that she's being selfish because a loving family is much harder to get a hold of. Callie promises to Jude that she won't be selfish anymore.

Callie witnesses the moving wedding ceremony. During the party, the family has their dance. Callie tries to enjoy dancing with her new family but veers away from Brandon. That night, Callie packs her things and leaves the family behind; but not before she sneaks a peek at Brandon and Jude and makes her silent goodbyes. In the morning, she goes over to Wyatt's place and tries to a hitch a ride to Indiana (or wherever he can take her). At first he refuses but then they drive off.


	11. The Honeymoon

_**The Honeymoon**_

Wyatt and Callie are at a gas station filling up his car. Wyatt refuses to let her in until he tells her what happened, and she tells him that she was going to be sent to another foster home and couldn't handle that as she wanted to take charge of her life. They drive off and leave the state of California. Wyatt and Callie are visiting an area where aliens have supposedly landed. They order ice flavored ice cream, and they discuss about their future. She says that Jude is better off without her. They arrive at a motel room settling for the night. While Callie takes her shower, Wyatt receives a call from Lena. She leaves a voice mail for him after he rejects her call. She asks him about Callie, making him realize that Callie ran away and she lied to him.

Wyatt and Callie are having dinner in their motel room. He asks her if she was going to call the Fosters. Callie disagrees. She says that she ruined things for Jude and either way she violated her probation. Wyatt asks her what is her plan, and she possibly makes the decision of going to Indiana with Wyatt. She suggests that if she went to Indiana with him, she could find a job as well as finding a place to live. Wyatt asks if she could stay with her father to which he is prison. Callie says that her father doesn't want her and Jude. Wyatt takes another wind with advice as he tells her that he doesn't understand why her father suddenly abandoned her, and he tells her that Callie always automatically assumes that somebody gives up on her. He suggests that maybe her father is looking for her. Wyatt goes to bed when he doesn't receive a response. Wyatt and Callie end up sleeping together in the same bed. During the night, Callie approaches Wyatt in her sleep and wraps her arms around him to which they cuddle until Wyatt gets too uncomfortable. Callie is looking out the window when she says Stef and Lena in talking with Wyatt. She bolts again. Callie jumps in a truck and leaves.

Callie is dropped off somewhere, and she walks around. She walks towards a diner who are needed help. Callie is in her interview with a waiter who questions everything about Callie whom doesn't have a residence or a phone number. She is then rejected of her application, and she leaves.

Callie is walking down a street and takes the bus where she falls asleep and is forced to get out. She goes to a corner's store where she meets a prostitute. The hooker tries to help Callie to which she rejects. She tells her that if she ever needs a place to stay for a little while, she could join her and her girls. Callie asks to borrow her phone. She calls Lompoc Federal Prison where her father supposedly lives temporarily. She finds out that her father has been released over a year ago. The hooker tells her that if she needs anything, she knows where to find her. Callie enters the corner's store. She heads for the fridge where she takes a sandwich and eats it in front of the cashier present. He tells her that she has to pay for her food. She grabs a can of soda and starts to drink it. The man threatens her to call the police if she continues. She grabs a chocolate bar, and the man tells her that if she eats one bite, he will call the police. She ignores the cashier and takes the bite. The cashier calls the police to report a burglary. Callie is filled with emotion as she deliberately turns herself in.


	12. House and Home

_**House and Home**_

The episode begins with Callie's meeting with her social worker. He questions why she is getting in trouble again when things were going well. She tells him she doesn't care what happens to her, as long as her little brother stays with the Fosters. At the house, Stef, Lena, and the kids talk about what's going to happen with Callie. Brandon asks if they can go to court, Stef says Callie doesn't want them there. Brandon finally shares that Callie ran away because he kissed her. Stef and Lena talk to Brandon privately about the incident. They tell him that CPS could take Callie and Jude away if they find out what happened. The next day, Callie goes to court. Stef and Lena tell the judge that while Callie progressed well in their home, they don't feel they can have her back in their home at this time. Callie arrives at her new group home, ran by Rosie O'Donnell, I mean Rita. Rita shows Callie to her room. Callie is surprised there are no bars or locks on the doors to keep the girls from running away. Rita tells her that they trust the girls won't do anything to violate the group home's trust, because they will go back to juvie if they do. Callie attends her first group session at the home. The girls introduce themselves one by one to Callie. Rita informs Callie of their no-tolerance policy for violence. Then Callie has to introduce herself. At the group home, Callie has her first cleaning duty with the other girls. The other girls exchange barbs at one another while Callie keeps quiet. Callie is uncomfortable with a girl she met in juvey who beat her up. The girl tries to make peace with Callie, but Callie isn't having it. Callie asks her what her job is, Rita says that basically she's the referee for the girls in the home. Callie's roommate gives her advice on how to get the girls to agree to give her the privilege to see her little brother. At the Foster house, Jude comes to Marianna's room to ask if he can have Callie's pillow. She asks Jude if he wants to sleep in Callie's bed tonight. He does, making them both happy. Rita invites Callie and her new roommate, Cole, down for snacks. Cole goes downstairs, leaving Rita alone with Callie. Rita tells Callie she's sorry that Callie couldn't see her brother. Then, Callie spots Brandon standing outside across the street from the home. She runs outside and jumps in his arms as Rita and the group home girls look on from the porch.


	13. Things Unsaid

_**Things Unsaid**_

At the group home, Daphne tells Callie to hurry with her chore, the van will be picking them up soon. Daphne walks away, so Callie retrieves a phone she's been hiding under the house. Later, Stef asks if there's any word about the investigation, and when Mike can come back to work. Meanwhile, the group home girls go on their field trip, Callie wanders off for a secret rendezvous with Brandon. It doesn't take long for Rita to realize that Callie's missing. She goes back to find Callie, who is still with Brandon in the art room. Callie tells Brandon she wants out of the house, then asks about Jude. She thinks Jude hates her, but Brandon says he just misses her. Daphne finds Callie just before Rita and saves Callie from getting caught with Brandon. Daphne tells Callie things are even between them now. Callie for what she said in the group meeting. Kiara tells Callie that she's getting out in two weeks thanks to the Independent Living Program. Daphne informs Callie that she has to do well at the group home for awhile before she can apply for the program. Then, Daphne surprises Callie by sharing that she has a two year old daughter that she hopes to get back from foster care one day. At the group home, Callie sneaks off to call Brandon, but is caught by Cole, who demands that Callie give up the phone, but Cole's not doing it to be mean, he's trying to help Callie. Brandon texts Callie, then receives a text back telling him things are over between them. He has no idea that Cole sent the message.


	14. Family Day

_**Family Day**_

Callie and her housemates have been taking various cooking classes. So there was an arrangement of Asian cuisine and soul food waiting for the families. That was until she return to the home. Cole had overdosed on his hormones injections. After apologizing for the text to Brandon, Callie allowed him to continue to use her phone. Cole explained that she needed those injections because she couldn't live with her body slowing turning back into a girl. Then this happened. As Cole's roommate, she had a responsibility towards him. The rest of the group doesn't want her halfhearted apology. They're at the house because it was the last place for them but no one has sympathy for Callie. They saw her family. Everyone knows she has a place to go to while the rest of them have to fend for themselves. Rita catches Callie alone. She tried to get through to her that she couldn't keep evading everything and everyone. Eventually Callie had to stop running from her problems. Rita didn't think her advice sunk in but it must have. When Cole returned, Callie finally figured out she should try listening for once instead of thinking she could solve all of her own problems. She gave Rita her cell phone. The first step into making a second chance was to admit what she was doing was wrong.


	15. Padre

_**Padre**_

The funeral is hard on Callie. It brings back old memories of her mother and how she lost her. While at the same time it appears to have an opposite effect on Jude. He called Lena "Mom" for the first time and he hardly noticed. Callie caught it though. She saw how easy Jude is fitting and in and that's leading her to push Brandon away. For some unknown reason, Brandon though announcing his relationship with Callie at his grandfather's funeral was a good idea. Callie advised him against it. Callie is also feeling guilty about leaving the family the way she did. Being back home has reminded her how much she misses Mariana. Callie freaks out when she was helping everyone in the kitchen. It was because she had lost her necklace. The same one she wore everyday seeing as it used to belong to her mother. Jude told her after she began to hyperventilate that she was acting the same way she did when they learned their mom had died. Callie had destroyed her room and completely blacked it out of her memory. Jude was worried she was close to doing the same thing when Stef intervened. Stef managed to calm her. She told Callie that she didn't need a necklace to remember. Her mother was always going to be with her and it was time Callie stopped trying to deal with these things on her own. It was good advice that extended towards the both of them. Luckily Brandon found the necklace and safely returned it to Callie. Nevertheless it was a bittersweet moment for them. Callie does love him and she is grateful that he found her necklace but she couldn't continue with their relationship. And to be fair Brandon saw it coming. He realized she would have to give up their family once he saw her with his mother. It made he accept that Callie is going to need more than just him. Jude knows that he's going to stay with the Fosters and now so does Callie. She wants to come back home.


	16. Us Against the World

_**Us Against The World**_

Callie is returning home. She chose to go home to the Fosters and get adopted alongside Jude. Yet as her new found friends at group point out her return won't be easy as she thinks. Mainly because Callie has to deal with Brandon on a regular basis. It's easy to say she's over him right now with the distance between them but living together will be a whole different story. And unlike how it would have been when she first arrived, Callie is finally able to listen to their legitimate concerns. She understands her return is going to be difficult and knows it's still the best option for herself. She gets to go home to a family that loves and not everyone gets that chance. Daphne is also leaving the group home. Only she's going to live on her own and while that sounds like a nice fantasy; Callie knows she can't pick it. Luckily her living situation improved without her even knowing. Brandon and the rest of their family held the truth from Callie up to the last minute. It seems Brandon thought it would best to live with his dad for a while. Just until Callie gets readjusted back home. He assured her that he needed the move for him and that it wasn't her fault. But a lot of thing is starting to look like her fault. Although Callie went back with the knowledge she had to earn everyone's respect; she didn't count on Jude being part of that group. Jude is distant with her. She hurt him when she left him the way she did. And it's going to take more than simply checking in like she has to do with Stef and Lena to reassure him that she's not going to up and run away again. Callie figured out the best way to get Jude's trust back is to celebrate his real birthday like they used. Their mom had Jude at home and when she got around to registering him; he was given the wrong birthday. The foster system never found out and ever since he and Callie have been celebrating his birthday privately. At first Jude was stump over why he was getting mysterious gifts. The he realized it was a puzzle. Apparently Callie knows him so well that he's on his way to forgiving without even realizing it.


	17. Kids in the Hall

_**Kids in the Hall**_

Callie on the other hand is still proving to be a model citizen since returning. She even helps out Mariana. Last week Mariana had foolishly ditched her friend, Zach, just to spend time with the boy she had a crush on. Too bad he was jerk then and is a jerk now. He told everyone at school about her putting her underwear in his pocket. And in his version of events they hooked up. That's not the truth but who's going to believe her. Callie is keeping her friendships with Kiara and Daphne. They got close during their time together at the outreach house. And now they've helped her see what she couldn't before – Callie has a talent with photography. She took a picture of Kiara and it helped her friend find a decent foster family. So Callie wants to pursue taking more pictures to help out foster children and while Lena is pleased by this; Stef is hoping she'll make better friends from the venture. She wasn't feeling too comfortable finding two juvenile delinquents in her kitchen. Callie can't make any new friends because Talya has already poisoned the water. The very same night Callie is taking pictures for the foster kids, a couple of e-readers were stolen. Callie thought Daphne had did it seeing as her friend has been struggling with independent living. And that's why she lied to Lena by saying she didn't give the keys to anyone. Yet she still confronted Daphne and got yelled at. Daphne swears she didn't steal anything and if someone committed a crime then it was probably Brandon.


	18. Escapes and Reversals

_**Escapes and Reversals**_

Then there's Callie and the secret she's been sitting on. She knows that Brandon lied to her about being at the school during the e-readers heist and she's mad at him. Callie risked a friendship over him and he shook it off like it didn't even matter. So Callie started to look into why Brandon was a part of the theft. She saw his interactions with Vico which was unusual enough. Vico isn't really the type of Brandon would normally be friends with but she later spied Vico making one of his transactions and decided to act. She pretended like she wanted to buy a fake ID and Vico obliged her by taking her picture. When Brandon had heard about it through Vico, he confronted Callie. She tried to tell her to stay away from that scene and she called him out on hypocrisy. She did all of this as a test to draw him out which he obviously failed. Callie knows that he's helping Vico sell fake IDs and that they were the ones that stole the e-readers. She tried to get the reason behind why he would do something like that and he refused to tell her the truth. But Callie can't doesn't have the time to grill him about it. She got called in for a family meeting with Stef, Lena, and Jude. Her foster parents wanted to inform that they were filing the adoption forms but first they had to get the kids' father's to sign off on his rights. Callie was upset to learn he still had any. Stef informed them that technically going to prison doesn't terminate parental rights. That's why they need his signature. Jude didn't mind that they were going to contact his dad. That's because he thought his father was still in jail. He's not and Callie admitted as much. She told them how she tried to contact him after she ran away only to find out that he's been out for over a year now. Jude is angry that she kept such a secret from him. And he's starting to get tired of her excuse about how she wanted to protect him.


	19. Dont let go

_**Don't Let Go**_

The episode begins with Callie paying a visit to her dad to figure out what he is going to say to Jude when he stops by to visit him. Her dad says that he is going to say that he wanted to wait to see and communicate with everyone when he was stable and was prepared to get them back. Callie is frightened by this and when she gets back to her house she asks Jude how he would feel if dad asked if he could get back custody of them. Jude responded by saying, "I don't know, he is our dad". This makes Callie nervous that one of them or even both of them could get hurt by having contact with their dad. At the breakfast table the next day, Jude says that he doesn't want to see his father after all, but everyone convinces him that he might regret it later. He said he would go if Callie goes too, and she agrees. The episode ends with Callie and Jude's dad showing up and telling them that he loves them but that he is signing away his rights. When asked why he says because it was the truthful thing to do, and that he could never provide for them the way that Stef and Lena have. And this is where the episode ends with Callie and Jude being able to be officially adopted by Stef and Lena.


	20. Metropolis

_**Metropolis**_

The episode starts with Callie and Brandon at school in the music room. They talk about everything that has happened. With his parent's adopting all of these children and his love for music coming back. After she leaves the music room, Callie receives a call from an old friend. Shen then turns around and there he is. Callie shows up to talk to Wyatt whom she got a job filling drinks so he could get money to get his car back. Lena then goes to Brandon and tells him to ask Callie to dance so the principal will see she is participating. The episode then swings back to Brandon and Callie who says she is tired of being judged by everyone. He agrees but it is because he is mad that she did not meet up with him the other day. They talk about being together, but she really wants a family; and, when she is adopted by Lena and Stef, technically Callie and Brandon would be brother and sister. She does not want to mess up the family dynamic by dating her foster brother. He then tells her to tell him something to make him get over her. She tells him that when she and Wyatt ran away together, that they slept together. The nominees for Winter King and Queen are then announced. Callie wins the Winter Queen title and is forced to dance with another guy. Meanwhile Marianna and Zac leave to go look for his mom. The principal then goes into the bathroom to find kids drinking alcohol. She asks where they got this from and everyone says that Callie gave it to them so they would vote for her. The principal then goes and accuses Callie of buying alcohol with a fake id. Back on the dance floor, Jesus gets into a fight with his tutor's boyfriend because he thinks he is going to drink and drive. It turns out she was driving and she tells Jesus to get lost. Zach and Maria find his mom. She is outside looking at the water, but when they get to her, she doesn't recognize either of them.


	21. Adaption Day

_**Adoption Day**_

While Brandon is practicing his piano at Mike's, he gets interrupted by someone knocking at the door. It's Callie. She wants the final verdict on where they both stand; if Brandon is really and truly okay with Callie being adopted into this family. Brandon simply says he's fine with it and that she isn't hurting him by getting adopted. Wyatt surprises Callie with not only his surprise appearance, but with Rita and everyone else from Girls United! While much excitement is happening all throughout the lobby, lawyers pull Stef and Lena aside to have a chat with them. It is then that Stef and Lena pull Callie and Jude aside. They explain to her that there seems to be a mix-up with her original birth certificate. A different person is listed as her father, not Donald Jacob like she always thought. So unfortunately, at this time she can't get adopted. Tears are shed between both Jude and Callie. Stef and Lena reassure Callie that just because this little hiccup occurred does not change their mind; she will be adopted by them one day. Jude cries and says he doesn't want to get adopted with Callie. That's when Callie takes him by the shoulder and ever so sweetly and sisterly calms him and says that he should get adopted today and that everything is going to be okay. He eventually agrees with his big sister. Getting some fresh air away from everybody, Callie bursts into tears herself. Rita later joins her to where Callie states the entire universe must be against her. That everything can go wrong always does for her. Rita immediately shoos that idea away and says that things happen, but you can't let that stop you. Feeling a bit better, Callie goes inside to witness the adoption. Jude, Stef and Lena sign the papers and the entire Adams-Foster family (including Callie) takes a picture with a judge. They finally did it! Jude is adopted; he has a family again! Everyone goes back to the house for celebrations. While everyone is munching on cake, Callie heads outside to the patio to which Brandon joins her. She asks about the audition and Brandon replies he got it. He leaves to go and get the last of his things from Mike's and Wyatt takes his place. He is curious because of this recent error with the adoption, will things change between Callie and Brandon. She says no and the two kiss.

During a song Callie plays for Wyatt on the guitar,


End file.
